Last Friday Night
by ArsenalReal14
Summary: Parvati helps Padma get laid. Padma/Theodore Nott. A little Parvati/Dean. Enjoy. NOT an incest story!


Last Friday Night

Parvati sighed. It was a boring Friday night and she was alone in her dorm room. Her best friend Lavender Brown was snogging with her new boyfriend, Ron Weasley, and her boyfriend Dean Thomas was serving detention. Parvati moved restlessly on her bed. She needed something to do.

A thought came to her head and she smiled. Parvati climbed out of her bed and walked out of her room, then downstairs to the common room. She sneaked past her friends and out the portrait.

"And where are you going at this time of night?"

Parvati jumped and looked at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She smiled. "I'm going to see my sister, Padma."

"Where's your friend? I haven't seen you with her for quite awhile?"

Parvati sighed and rolled her eyes. "She's snogging Ron Weasley."

The Fat Lady rolled her eyes too. "That's all I see them do... Anyway, go see your sister and have fun, and please remember curfew."

"I will."

Parvati decided to check the library before going to the Ravenclaw Common Room. She knew her sister would spend Friday nights in the library by herself, even when she didn't have homework.

When Parvati got to the library, she started looking around for Padma. She spotted her reading a risqué muggle romance novel. It was one of "those" type of books, the ones that the older girls would read for "fun." Parvati remembered, in her third year, her and Lavender read one of those books and started giggling so loudly, they ended up being kicked out. Parvati didn't think Padma was into those type of books. Her sister wasn't the romantic type, and she tended to frown upon risqué clothes, and sexually active girls. Parvati even got lectures from Padma on how, "proper ladies don't dress in risqué clothes because they are too good and deserve the best when it comes to men." Parvati agreed with her.

Parvati grinned, planning to jump out and and scare her sister. She waited a little before running out and hugging her sister from behind, making her jump and gasp. Padma quickly turned around and let out a sigh of relief.

"Its only you, Parvati," Padma said softly.

Parvati laughed and Padma smacked her shoulder.

"Shut up! I could've hexed you, you know?"

"Oh but you wouldn't. I'm your sister, dear Padma."

Padma rolled her eyes. "I know."

Parvati turned her attention back to the book in Padma's hand. "Why are you reading that book? Its kinda risky for your taste, Padma."

"The word is risqué, Parvati, and I was just curious."

Parvati scoffed. "Curious? I would think someone as smart as you would know everything there is to know about sex. Ravenclaws are suppose to be smart."

"I'm book smart, not bed smart. And this book isn't helping."

Parvati started to laugh loudly. Padma blushed and frowned, walking out of the library with Parvati following behind her still laughing loudly as she started walking back to Ravenclaw Common Room.

So much for loving and understanding sister. Padma sighed. She never had a boyfriend, but she was in love. She was clueless when it came to love and decided against telling her sister about her secret love interest. If Padma did tell her, Parvati would probably call Dumbledore's Army... Or Harry Potter...

By the time she got to the stone statue outside the Ravenclaw Common Room, Parvati was still laughing and Padma was exhausted and tired. All she wanted to do was go to her room and crash on her bed. Parvati can sleep on the couch or in bed next to Luna Lovegood if she didn't shut up.

The statue looked down at Padma. "What is something you can't escape in life?"

"Love," Padma said softly before she could stop herself.

"Interesting answer. Care to explain?"

Thinking quickly, Padma said, "Everyone falls in love, everyone loves at least one person. Its perfectly normal, and human nature. Its why we can't escape it. We can't escape human nature."

"Good argument. But the question was, what is something you, yourself, can't escape in life... You said, love. I wanted to know why you couldn't escape love."

Padma blushed. "Well... I..."

Before she could say anything, the door swung open and she looked at the statue.

"I applaud you on your answer and argument. I never got that answer before. Have a good night and I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you."

Padma walked in dragging Parvati behind her and leading her to her dorm room. Padma laid down on her bed. Parvati calmed down and laid next to her smiling.

"Have you ever had sex, Parvati?" Padma asked.

"No." Her smile faded away at the realization.

"Why haven't you, yet?"

Parvati shrugged. "I never saw the point in having sex. Its not necessary is it? Its like having a boyfriend. Not a big deal... Why haven't you done it yet, Padma?"

"I don't know how to do it. I'm at a lost when it comes to sex. And... I'm too busy for it... I have school work to do."

"Well, you obviously have time to think about it."

"Its been on my mind for awhile now." Padma blushed.

Parvati looked at her questioningly, then grinned making Padma's blush brighten. "Is it just me or is Miss. Padma in love?"

Padma giggled. "Maybe."

"Oh my gosh!" Parvati shrieked. "With who? Is he in our year? Who is it?"

"I can't tell you!" Padma put a pillow over her face. "You'll freak out and tell Dumbledore's Army!"

Parvati's eyes widen. "Is he a Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"Is it Draco Malfoy?"

"No."

"Is it Crabbe or Goyle? Please tell me it isn't."

"No, it isn't them."

Parvati thought for a moment before saying, "I think I know! Is it Blaise Zabini? It has to be!" She blushed. "He is kinda cute."

"Its not Blaise Zabini."

Parvati frowned. "If its not Blaise, then who? Come on, Padma, we're sisters. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't freak out and tell Dumbledore's Army."

Padma sighed before pulling the pillow off her face and saying, "Theodore Nott."

Parvati stared at her before jumping off the bed and yelling, "Theodore Nott, Padma! How can you be in love with him, of all people! He's the son of Theodore Nott Senior, a Death Eater. How can you love a future Death Eater?"

"He's not a future Death Eater!" Padma cried. "He's not like his father! He different from all the Slytherins. He doesn't hangout with Malfoy, and he spends all his time in the library." She sighed. "Theodore is so smart, and he's so nice and open to me. I wish he was in Ravenclaw. That way people won't make fun of us when we hangout together."

Parvati cocked her head. "The only reason why he's nice to you is because you're a young, pretty, pureblood girl, and he wants to take you to his home and get married, then have pureblood babies."

Padma got up and smacked her shoulder. "That's so not true! Theodore isn't like that! He's different!"

Parvati smiled and hugged her. "I get it, Padma. I know he's different and probably the only decent Slytherin there is, but I must ask, why the romance novel?"

Padma blushed. "I was just looking for ways to be romantic and... How to have sex, but its not helping."

Parvati rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Its a book! Nothing in it is real, and in this case, it can't help you with Theodore." She smiled. "But I can help."

"What can you do to help me?"

Parvati grinned. "I can make Theodore want you."

"How?"

"You'll see... Now, tell me where Theodore would be on a Friday night, and what he would be doing?"

Padma thought about it for awhile before saying, "He goes to the courtyard alone and reads a book."

"Its too cold to go outside, even for Theodore. Are there any other places you can think of?"

"The library. I been seeing him around there. He would sit next to me and we would talk."

Parvati grinned. "I have an idea, but you have to hold still and shut up."

Before she could say anything, Parvati walked over to her and pulled off her robe and sweater. She loosened Padma's tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of Padma's white collared shirt, exposing her bra covered breast that were pushed up with the padded bra. Parvati took out her wand and pointed it at Padma's skirt, shortening it so it went to her thighs instead of to her knees. Almost done, Parvati thought. She reached under her sister's short skirt and pulled down her... G-string? Since when did her sister start wearing a G-string?

"Can you tell me why you just stripped me?" Padma asked blushing furiously with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Can you tell me when you started wearing a G-string?"

"Cho gave it to me as a gift for my birthday. I wore it because I forgot to do the laundry... And again, why did you strip me?"

"I didn't strip you, I just made you..." She stopped, trying to think of the right word. "I just made you more appealing to Theodore. You needed to show more skin."

"I'm showing more skin then I need to show. If I bend over this skirt is going to rise up and show my arse."

Parvati fell on Padma's bed. "That's the point! Theodore is suppose to see your arse!"

Padma gave her a confused look and Parvati rolled her eyes.

"You said, Theodore is smart and spends his time in the library." She grinned. "Maybe he wants an innocent schoolgirl."

Padma cocked her head. "More like naughty schoolgirl with the way I'm dressed."

Parvati sighed and handed her her robe. "You need to get out more. Put your robe on and lets go."

"Go? Go where?" Padma asked putting her robe on.

"To see Theodore."

"I can't see him like this! I look like a tart!"

"You look fine, and Theodore is going to love it! Now lets go!" Parvati grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room and out of the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Where are we going?" Padma asked while her sister pulled her down the hallway.

Parvati didn't answer and came to halt when they were in the dark, empty hallway that lead to the library. She grabbed Padma's robe and pulled it off.

"Stay here."

Before she could ask her sister why, Parvati already took off down the hallway to the library. Parvati walked in and turned down an aisle. She instantly stopped and looked into the eyes of the young man sitting at a table with a book in his hand.

"Uhhh... Hi, Theodore," she said nervously. This wasn't part of the plan! Her plan was to check for Theodore and lead him to Padma. She didn't plan on talking to him or blushing so hard when he smirked and let his eyes wander up and down her body. She felt exposed and realized this is what Padma felt when she was with him.

"Hello, Padma. How are you doing tonight? You look... Stunning by the way."

Padma? Parvati wondered. Oh yeah, we're twins. "Thank you, T-Theodore. You look pretty nice yourself."

Theodore glared darkly at her. "I was waiting for you, you know that right?"

"I'm sorry. My sister showed up and we talked. I guess I lost track of time."

"Come sit then." He leaned back in his chair.

"No," she said firmly crossing her arms. She had a new plan and this time it wasn't going to fail.

"No?"

"Why don't you come to me?" She picked up a book and hid it behind her back.

Theodore stood up. "This is new. You seem different tonight, Padma."

"I assure you, Theodore, I'm the same as always." She smirked. "I just want change things up, and I want you to come get me." Parvati took off before Theodore could get to her, and started running back to Padma.

"There you are!" Padma said angrily. "What took you?"

"No time to explain, Padma. Here, take this book..."

Padma took the book. "What is this for?"

Parvati ignored her. "Turn around so your back is to me." Her sister reluctantly did so. "Drop the book." She did. "Bend over as if you're going to pick it up."

"No way! Everyone will see my arse!"

Parvati could hear footsteps coming their way. "Padma, we're the only ones here, and we're sisters. I already seen everything on you, now bend over." She did. "Good. Now stay like that." Parvati took off and hid in a dark nearby classroom so she could get a good view...

* * *

><p>Padma frowned. What was her sister planning? It was quiet but her eyes widen when she felt someone behind her...<p>

"Is this what you were planning, Padma?" A familiar voice growled.

Padma burst up and turned around instantly meeting Theodore Nott's passionate, lustful eyes. She blushed at their closeness and her almost exposed body.

"I love what I see," Theodore continued. "But are you trying to tell me something?"

Padma blushed and gasped when Theodore buried his face into her neck. "Theodore," she sighed softly.

"Hmmm? What is it you want, Padma?" He ran his hands under her skirt letting them come to rest on her smooth arse. "You're a naughty little schoolgirl, Padma, not wearing underwear. You want something. What is it you want?"

"I want... I want... Ohhhh..." She felt his fingers rubbing her clit in circles. It felt so good that she had to wrap her arms around him so she wouldn't fall.

"Is this what you wanted, Padma?" He asked still rubbing her while she trembled in his arms. "There must be something else. Why don't you tell Theodore Nott what you want? He's a nice guy, you know. He'll give you whatever you want, like the perfume, remember?"

What! Parvati thought angrily. Dean never got me perfume! **(AN: Lol Parvati)**

"Yes," Padma moaned. "I want... I want you, Theodore..."

Theodore smirked and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Good girl. Now was that hard?" He pushed her up against the wall and opened up her shirt. He took off her bra, dropping it on the floor, and started licking and teasing the small brown nipples.

"Ohhh, Theo, please!"

He pulled away and looked at her eager face. Her shaky fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. He helped her and let her rub his chest. Theodore cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Theodore asked her. "You already know how I feel about you, and we can go slower if you want."

Padma smiled reassuringly. "I'm ready... I never done it before but I'm ready."

"I'll help you through it, love. I promise, it'll feel really good." He pulled down the zipper of his pants and pulled out his already hard cock.

Padma's eyes widen. Damn!

Parvati's eyes widen. Damn! How is that going to fit! **(AN: Lol)**

Theodore leaned into Padma's lips and kissed her. "Trust me, Padma and just relax."

She felt him at her entrance, and felt him slowly slide inside her wet folds. Padma sighed happily. It didn't hurt like her friends said it would. She felt him pull out completely and quickly thrust back in breaking through her barrier.

Padma buried her face into his shoulder to hide her tears, but Theodore could feel them on his shoulder.

"Padma?" He said softly. When she didn't answer, he kissed her cheek. "It won't hurt anymore, I promise... Do you want to keep going? We can stop now."

"Don't stop," she whispered.

He smiled and started slowly thrusting inside her. The pain was slowly replaced with pleasure, and Padma couldn't hold back her cries. She held on tighter to him, lightly placing kisses on his neck and shoulder. He tasted salty, and she couldn't resist sinking her teeth into the dip of his shoulder when he started speeding up and going deeper.

"If you bite me, I'll bite you back," Theodore growled playfully nipping her ear.

Padma pulled away. "I'm sorry! I don't know what you want me to do!"

Theodore smiled lovingly at her. "Its all right, Padma. I didn't mind. Bite me again."

Padma giggled and took another gentle nip at his shoulder. Theodore worked a hand between them and started rubbing her clit while thrusting inside her. She moaned softly and he felt her tremble in his arms. She was close.

"Let go, Padma."

Her eyes shut tight, and she felt a burning, throbbing and tightening sensation in her stomach and between her legs. Her walls clenched around his cock as he worked her through her climax. She sighed in relief when she finished. Padma placed her head on Theodore's shoulder as he continued. He let out a groan. He must be close too, Padma figured. She kissed his neck and felt him tightly clench her arse. He moaned her name as his climax washed over him, and as he released deep inside her, instantly filling her.

Padma removed her legs from his waist but still held onto him. He struggled to catch his breath so he could kiss her again. Padma pulled away and looked at him in his eyes.

"I love you, Theodore," Padma said gently.

"I love you too," Theodore said. He smiled and kissed her neck, making her giggle. He zipped up his pants and buttoned up his shirt.

"That was amazing." She smiled and blushed. "You're amazing, Theodore."

"So are you, Padma. I enjoyed it very much." He squeezed her hands. "Lets go to the Slytherin dorms and you can spend the night with me."

Padma smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." He leaned into her ear. "We can continue where we left off."

"Lets go then."

To her surprise, Theodore scooped her up in his arms. He smiled at her confusion.

"You might fall down the steps. I'm a gentleman so I'm going to carry you."

"Thanks, Theodore."

"Oh, and here's your bra."

She smacked his shoulder. "Thanks, Theo."

Theodore laughed and started walking down the hallway with Padma in his arms...

* * *

><p>Parvati walked out of the classroom smiling happily. She had to be the best sister in the world. She helped her sister get a boyfriend and get laid. Padma was definitely going to love her for life.<p>

Parvati sighed. Now she was bored. What now? She wondered tiredly.

"Parvati?"

She turned around and saw her boyfriend, Dean. She smiled and hugged him. "How was detention?"

"Horrible. Snape made me clean all the first year cauldrons. I think they were making a potion that would burn through anything." He held out his hands. "They burned through the gloves I was wearing. Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was hanging out with my sister since Lavender's face is practically glued to Ron's."

Dean smirked at the thought. Harry and Parvati are pretty lonely without their best friends. "How is Padma?"

"Oh, she's... Great. She left with Theodore Nott."

"Junior Nott?"

"No, Nott Senior!" Parvati said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Padma is sooo horny when she's around Theodore Nott Senior."

Dean laughed. "You want to go back to the common room?"

"Sure, but on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to carry me."

Dean sighed and scooped her up in his arms. He started walking back to Gryffindor Common Room, while Parvati wrapped her arms around his neck, and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you don't buy me expensive perfume?"

End

**AN: Yay! My first sex fic. Yeah I wrote this because I was bored, and... You know ;). Not much to say about it, but I hope you enjoyed it. And read and review :). Ohhh and I didn't give up on all the other stories I was writing, I'm just clearing my head and practicing so I could write better chapters for those stories :).**

**Oh and if you were reading my Percy Jackson story "Bookstore Adventure," there IS going to be a SECOND CHAPTER. I'm currently working on it, sooo tell your friends and expect an update this week or next. :)**


End file.
